vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie Bennett
|''Season One}} '''Bonnie Bennett' is the best friend of Elena Gilbert, close friend of Caroline Forbes, and also a witch. This character is a member of the Bennett Family. Appearance & Personality Bonnie Bennett is well-known for her almond brown eyes, coco brown skin, and beautifully long dark hair. Born and bred in picturesque town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, Bonnie is a charming and free-spirited eighteen-year old sorceress, who is considered very mature for her age. Despite her hatred of vampires, Bonnie is extremely selfless and is willing to do anything to protect the good people of Mystic Falls. Season One As Bonnie Bennett began her junior year at Mystic Falls High School, she, along with every other girl in school, fell under the charm of Stefan Salvatore; a foreign exchange student from Italy. Bonnie also revealed to Elena that she is a descendant of the Salem witches, and that both she and her grandmother are witches. As Bonnie continues to joke about her preternatural powers, during the 'Back to School Party', Bonnie inexplicably reads Elena’s past. As Bonnie adjusts to her new life as a witch, she begins spending more and more time with her warm and loving grandmother, Sheila Bennett. However, it wasn’t until after the death of Sheila, until Bonnie began to take the subject seriously. After countless battles between Damon and Stefan, Sheila died after she reluctantly agreed to break Emily Bennett’s spell, and free the vampires trapped under Fell's Church. Lost in despair, Bonnie had temporarily left Mystic Falls. During her absence, Bonnie took her ancestor‘s Grimoire, in order to better herself in the arts of magic and sorcery. Later during the season, Bonnie returned to Mystic Falls, with a newly distant relationship with Elena and Stefan. Finding Damon and Stefan responsible for Sheila’s death, Bonnie has since then, grown a bitter hatred towards vampires. Despite her animosity towards the undead, Bonnie’s friendship with Elena continued to stay afloat. Later that day, Bonnie is asked by Elena to remove a spell, place on a Gilbert device, that would be used to harm the vampires during the Founder’s Day Parade. Although Bonnie agreed to help, it was later revealed that Bonnie had falsely removed the hex. As the vampires were rounded up, unbarring to lose Elena’s friendship, Bonnie cautiously decided to protect Damon and Stefan from death. 'Season Two' A concerned Bonnie arrives at the Mystic Falls General Hospital, worried about Caroline’s condition, after being involved in a fatal car crash. Later that afternoon, after convincing Damon into feeding Caroline his blood, Bonnie pays her respect to the Lockwood Family, after the tragic death of Tyler’s father, Richard Lockwood. During her presence, Bonnie comes into a violent confrontation with Katherine Pierce, Elena’s vampire ancestor. After being convinced by Stefan, Katherine releases Bonnie. The following day, as Bonnie makes preparations for the annual Carnival Fair, she is horrified to discover a newly undead Caroline. Later that week, during a Masquerade Ball, Bonnie comes into contact with another witch named Lucy, of whom is later revealed as Bonnie’s distant cousin. As Bonnie and Jeremy show romantic feelings towards one another, they are soon interrupted by a new student named Luka Martin, of whom is later revealed as a warlock. Excited to met another witch her age, Bonnie and Luka spend more and more time with one another, all the while educating each other about their magical powers. Later during the season, Bonnie discovers that Luka and his father, Jonas, are followers of an Original Vampire named Elijah, of whom they believe can help them kill Klaus. Untrusting of the Martin Witches, Bonnie cast a hypnosis spell upon Luka, where she gained vital information about their relationship with Elijah. Later, Bonnie and Jeremy also share their first kiss. As Bonnie and Jeremy begin to rekindle their affections for each other, they are interrupted once again by a furious Jonas Martin, who binds Bonnie’s powers, as punishment for bewitching Luka. Before his death, Jonas Martin returned Bonnie’s powers and also advised her how she can vanquish Klaus. In Know Thy Enemy, Bonnie works with Jeremy and Damon in order to find the spell they will need to gather the power of the witches killed in the massacre. Damon takes them to the site where the witches were burned. Damon knew where it was because he had tried to save Emily. Inside the house Damon finds that he cannot move. His ring then stops working and he begins to burn. He tells Bonnie to help and she closes her eyes and starts muttering a spell. Bonnie tells him that she doesn't think that the witches like him being there. Stefan and Damon realize that Bonnie is their new secret weapon because neither Isobel nor Katherine knew that Bonnie had her powers back and the power of the massacred witches. Bonnie and Jeremy are at Elena's house when Jeremy reads the warning the witches gave to Bonnie and is upset because if Bonnie uses too much power she will die. He asks her how much power she will need to kill an Original and Bonnie tells him that she needs all of it. She tells him that if she dies it was to save Elena, him, and everybody else. In[[The Last Dance| The Last Dance]], Bonnie is at the safe house with Elena, Stefan and Damon. Bonnie goes to the school decade dance with Jeremy. Jeremy confronts Bonnie again on why she wants to kill herself for Elena and they are overheard by Damon. Elena and Bonnie follow who they think is Alaric to help him. When Klaus leads them to an empty hallway Elena finally guesses who Alaric really is. When Bonnie notices that Klaus´s plan is to kill her, by provoking her into using too much energy she and Elena flee and bump into Damon. Damon tells Elena to find Stefan and then asks Bonnie if she is willing to do what has to be done to kill Klaus. When Stefan and Elena return they find Damon alone and Bonnie fighting with Klaus. After a few striking blows at Klaus Bonnie sinks to the ground and Stefan and Elena can´t find a pulse. Damon cuts in and tells them to leave and that he would take care of the body, since the sheriff shouldn't find out about it. He takes Bonnie to the house, where she had received her power and she wakes up there and Jeremy promises to stay there with her. At the Salvatore house Elena grieves the loss of Bonnie, when Damon tells her, that if they want a chance to win Klaus must believe Bonnie is dead. So he had planned everything with Bonnie. In The Sun Also Rises, Over at the old witches' house, Jeremy and Bonnie look through the Grimoires to find a way of stopping Elena becoming a vampire. Meanwhile, Elijah, Alaric and Stefan arrive to speak to Bonnie. Elijah explains that the sacrifice will happen in stages - the werewolf will be killed, then the vampire, and then the doppelganger. He says that once Elena dies, the curse will be broken and Klaus will become a hybrid. However, this will also be when Klaus is weakest and Bonnie will be able to deliver him to the brink of death. Elijah says he will finish the job. Inside, Jeremy reveals that he thinks he's found a spell that might help and decides to ask Stefan to bring Jonathan Gilbert's journals for more information. Alaric appears and asks to speak to Jeremy alone. He explains that Jenna has been taken. Upstairs, Bonnie is willing to kill Klaus now to save Jenna, even though it would mean killing herself. However, Stefan refuses and explains that he has a plan - he will offer himself as the vampire instead. Later, Bonnie and John explain that they have a spell that could save Elena. John explains that in Jonathan Gilbert's time, a woman had a sick baby but bound her life force with the child's. When the child died, the mother's life flowed through her and restored the baby's life. John explains that he will not let Elena become the thing he spent his life protecting her against. Bonnie casts the spell on John and Damon, Bonnie and Elijah leave for the sacrifice. Jeremy wants to accompany them, but Bonnie kisses him and casts a spell to make him pass out. Meanwhile, Alaric is furious when he discovers that he is unable to leave the house because of another spell Bonnie has performed to keep him safe. Bonnie then appears where the sacrifice is being held and throws Klaus across the ground. Greta heads over towards them, but Damon breaks her neck. He picks up Elena and pulls the stake out of Stefan's back. Stefan tells him to get Elena out of there and reveals he won't leave until Klaus is dead. Bonnie continues to cast the spell and as Klaus is weakened, Elijah approaches him. He starts to kill him, but Klaus croaks that he did not bury the family at sea - the bodies are safe. He promises to take Elijah to them if he saves him. Bonnie threatens to kill them both if Elijah doesn't slay Klaus, adding that she doesn't care if she dies. However, Elijah apologizes and dashes away before Bonnie could stop him. Bonnie later pays her respect to The Gilbert Family by attending John and Jenna's funeral. In As I Lay Dying, Stefan and Bonnie go to the witches' house and Bonnie explains that she will try to summon Emily. Emily ends up possessing her body and Stefan asks how to heal a werewolf bite. Emily refuses to give him an answer, explaining that there is a natural balance to everything and maybe Damon deserves to die. She does hint that there is a cure, though. Suddenly, Bonnie screams and clutches her head. She explains that the witches don't want her there as she is abusing their power. However, she reveals that she heard them saying that Klaus is key to the cure. Later, Alaric calls Jeremy, who is at the Gone With The Wind screening with Bonnie and Caroline. Jeremy admits that Elena went to see Damon and Alaric warns that he's in bad shape and the cops are after him. He advises Jeremy to get Elena somewhere safe if he finds her. Bonnie tells Jeremy to wait behind, but Jeremy refuses, saying that for once they can't stop him from getting involved. Liz arrives and shoots at Damon, but he rushes off quickly and the bullet hits Jeremy. Liz is shocked and, at that moment, Caroline and Bonnie arrive. Bonnie points out that Jeremy's ring won't work because he was hurt by a human, not a supernatural creature. Caroline feeds Jeremy her blood - much to her mother's shock - but it doesn't work. Bonnie realizes that she knows what to do and takes him away with Alaric, who has just arrived. Alaric and Bonnie take Jeremy to the witches' house and Bonnie tries to use the power of the old witches to revive Jeremy. She casts a spell but begins to worry as the other witches are angry at her for returning and don't want to help. She says there will be consequences, and Alaric tells her to get them to shut up as Jeremy is just a kid. Bonnie continues to cast the spell but her nose begins to bleed and she sobs. She calls to Emily, begging her to help as she loves Jeremy. However, the candles go out. Bonnie sobs as she believes Jeremy is dead for good, but then he wakes up. Bonnie hugs him and thanks Emily for helping. Later, she calls Caroline, who informs Liz that Jeremy is alive. Jeremy returns home and searches on the internet for "back from the dead". Bonnie speaks to him on webcam and he admits that he feels weird, but Bonnie points out that he has just been brought back from the dead and it's bound to feel strange. She jokes that he can thank her "tomorrow and the next day and the next day". They say good night and Alaric appears, explaining that he's going to head off. However, seeing how Jeremy looks, he decides to stay the night. Jeremy thanks him for everything he has done. However, Alaric teases Jeremy by revealing that he overheard Bonnie's suggestion that he thank her "tomorrow and the next day and the next day". Season Three Bonnie only makes a small appearance in episode one of season 3. She is seen video chatting with her boyfriend Jeremy in the episode. In Disturbing Behavior Bonnie returns, showing up at Elena's doorstep after she spent the summer with her family. She described her father's side of the family as normal, making it very boring for her. As Elena cooks chili, her necklace burns her. Bonnie reaches out to touch it and it gives off a spark, making her draw back her hand. As Bonnie was about to use an identification spell to find out what magic effected the necklace, it started to levitate, and she stated "It has it's own magic". Jeremy and Bonnie later go through many of the Grimoires in her possession, in search of anything that resembles the necklace or other metals. Somehow, the Grimoires catch fire and she is forced to put it out with a spell. After Jeremy's encounter with Anna in the bathroom, he tells Bonnie that he's been seeing ghosts, right after he had been resurrected. Elena and Bonnie meet up at a café, where Elena requests the necklace back. Bonnie gives her the unfortunate news that she couldn't identify what happened, and tells her that Jeremy has been seeing ghosts. As she looks at the waitress, Elena disappears: revealing that she has been talking to Katherine and not Elena. Bonnie is placed under extreme stress in The Reckoning, where she must find a way for Klaus' hybrids to live, and not die or turn rabid. Matt and Bonnie figure they need Jeremy's help, as he can contact the dead. Because Jeremy is missing, Matt puts his life on the line to try and get help from his dead sister, Vicki. Bonnie rushes to save the drowning Matt, and he relays her the message, that the doppelganger must be dead for Klaus to create hybrids: an outright lie, as Elena's blood actually creates the hybrids. Jeremy and Bonnie later become a little estranged with each other in Smells Like Teen Spirit, as the appearance of ghosts increase the tension in their relationship. Bonnie is mad at Jeremy for not coming to her sooner with all of his information and worries about the fact that he keeps seeing Anna, even while their having a conversation. Bonnie later finds Matt and asks him what he did to let Vicki through. She reverses the process with Matt's help, and Vicki vanishes. In Ghost World, Bonnie is confronted by Damon about him having been tortured by Mason Lockwood, who died in the previous season. She casts an unveiling spell, which reveals ghosts to everyone. The spell reveals her Grandmother sitting across from her. She learns that a witch from the other side has opened a doorway, as a result of Bonnie's bringing Jeremy back at the end of season 2. Sheila tells her, the necklace must be destroyed as it is giving the witch power. Bonnie is told by Caroline that Anna and Jeremy were caught kissing by Elena. Anna has had the necklace all along, but gives it to Jeremy who brings it to Bonnie. She tells him to leave after he tries to explain. Her and Jeremy's relationship is in question. At the end of this episode, Bonnie attempts to destroy the necklace, but it comes back unharmed. Relationships 'Sheila 'Grams' Bennett' Bonnie visited her grandma on the weekends. When Bonnie didn't know what was happening with her powers she came to her for help. Grams explained the history first and also taught her spells. When Bonnie and Elena were kidnapped, Grams knew where she was at and got Stefan to save them both. They wanted Grams to help open the tomb, so that Damon would leave town. After Grams and Bonnie opened the tomb, Grams lied down and because the spell took so much out of her, she died. Bonnie found her body and was devastated, and was gone for a few weeks from school after her funeral. Since then Bonnie has taken witchcraft more seriously. 'Lucy Bennett' Lucy seemed to be Katherine's friend. She appeared in Masquerade. She is a witch and also Bonnie's cousin. She linked Elena to Katherine, in order to protect her. After Bonnie learned that she can trust Lucy, she handed over the moonstone. Lucy suffocated Katherine after giving Bonnie the moonstone and left town soon after. 'Jeremy Gilbert' : Main article: Jeremy and Bonnie Jeremy is Elena's little brother, and recently, he and Bonnie have gotten close. He seems to like her, and they had a heart to heart when she told him she felt like she was alone. He consoled her when she passed out from a very taxing spell.In The Sacrifice, Jeremy was very worried about Bonnie, and it showed you how much he cares for her. Jeremy appears and says that Luka seems a bit weird, but Bonnie says "He's not weird." Bonnie then receives a message from Damon and her and Jeremy leave to go meet him. Bonnie and the Salvatore brothers make plans for retrieving the moon stone. Bonnie take a picture that belongs to Katherine and turns it to ash so they can blow it on Katherine and knock her out temporarily. Jeremy then steals the ash and leaves by himself so he can get the moon stone. Jeremy is unable to do so and is caught by Katherine and held hostage in the tomb. Bonnie attempts to lower the barrier over the tomb so she can save Jeremy. Bonnie is unable to do so and passes out. She then says that she is not strong enough. Stefan rescues Jeremy from Katherine who is in the tomb, and is trapped himself. Bonnie walks Jeremy home, and asks him why he would do something so stupid. Jeremy says that he wanted to keep her safe. Jeremy attempts to kiss Bonnie, but she stops him and says that she can't because she didn't want him getting hurt. Bonnie walks out on Jeremy, leaving him alone. In later episodes you see Bonnie and Jeremy getting even more closer and finally share a kiss. Jeremy has been over protected To Bonnie probably because he doesn't want to loose her like his past two girlfriends. In As I Lay Dying , you see how much Bonnie loves Jeremy because she says she loves him and is willing enough to do anything to bring him back to life. In Ghost World, Elena catches Jeremy kissing Anna. She tells Caroline who in turn relays this information to Bonnie. In the witch house, Bonnie tells Jeremy leave after she destroys the necklace, leaving us to question whether they are still together. 'Elena Gilbert' : Main article: Elena and Bonnie Elena is one of Bonnie's best friends they have been friends from since childhood.She is the first person that Bonnie tells she is a witch. Bonnie has said that she "loves Elena like a sister" and has said that she would "die for her". They are very close and would do anything for each other. After her Grams died, she has alienated Elena for her relationships with Stefan and Damon. Bonnie told Elena that she likes Jeremy and Elena approved. When Bonnie has enough power to kill Klaus, she helps protect Elena. Although when Elena finds out that Bonnie will have to die to kill Klaus, she tries to stop her. But she thinks it's too late as Bonnie fakes her death. They later say sorry to each other over a webcam as Bonnie is in a safe house 'Caroline Forbes' : Main article: Caroline and Bonnie Caroline is one of Bonnie's best friends.As a human Caroline was a great friend of Bonnie's. Bonnie to be very upset at the prospect of Caroline dying after her car accident and was the one who not only agreed with Damon Salvatore's suggestion to feed Caroline his blood to heal her, but urged him to do it. Later Katherine Pierce killed Caroline knowing Damon's blood was still in her system turning her into a a vampire.Bonnie was upset because she has a hatred form vampires and knows it is partly her fault that Caroline is a vampire because she didn't deactivate the device as she promised. It incapacitated the vampires-and proto werewolves-in range of it, leading indirectly to Caroline's accident that at the time almost killed her.Which lead to Bonnie telling Damon to give Caroline his blood-the blood that changed her into a vampire. She has since come to terms that her best friend is a vampire and has helped her by casting the day walking spell on the ring she wears to allow her to walk in sunlight. But she has made it clear that if she hurts another human, she will reverse the spell. 'Matt Donovan' : Main article: Matt and Bonnie Matt and Bonnie are great friends they have been friends since childhood. In the pilot Bonnie is seen talking and trying to comfort him about Elena. In season 3 Matt mentioned he and Bonnie were lifeguards at the pool last summer.' '''Matt also' has a lot of trust in Bonnie that he trust her with his life in The Reckoning. Even though Matt is feeling lonely, Bonnie tells Matt'' '''"you’re the only one of us who actually gets to live their life like a normal person, no matter how lost you feel. Don’t forget that."'' See also * Damon and Bonnie * Luka and Bonnie 'Powers and Abilities' Bonnie Bennett is a very powerful witch. In the first couple of episodes in the first season, Bonnie's grandmother told her she was psychic. After coming into physical contact with objects and people, she could see/feel what was going to happen next. Later it was revealed that not only was Bonnie psychic, but a witch. *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. 'Tools:' *'Candles: '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires: Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called grimoires. *'''Herbs and Stones: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans: '''Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. 'Appearances' '''Season 1' * Pilot Season 2 Season 3 'Trivia' *Bonnie Bennett's character is based off Bonnie McCullough from The Vampire Diaries Novels. *Bonnie Bennett is a witch and also a descendant of The Salem Witches. *Bonnie McCullough is a psychic and also a descendant of the Celtic Druids. *Bonnie Bennett's grandmother teaches her about their ancestry of witches. *Bonnie McCullough's cousin teaches her about their ancestry of Druids. *Bonnie Bennett hates vampires. *Bonnie McCullough is fascinated by death. Episode Count *Until Tyler during season 2, Bonnie was the only main character who was absent for a period of four episodes in a row. *Season 1 absences: Lost Girls, A Few Good Men, There Goes the Neighborhood, Let The Right One In, Under Control, Blood Brothers *Season 2 absences: Memory Lane, Kill or Be Killed, The Descent, Klaus, The Last Day *Season 3 absences: The Hybrid, The End of the Affair Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Witches Category:Bennett Family Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Bennett Family